


That Dreaded Time

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dreaded Time, Gen, Short Story, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: A Prompt from 1_Million_Words where there was a number given and I wrote the story around it.Bucky keeps waking at the same time each morning from night terrors. He doubts there's a way to cure him of these dreaded nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is not really a ship pairing and is from one of the prompts from 1_Million_Words on livejournal. Imagine it as an AU between CA:WS to CA:CW.

Bucky screamed himself awake in the empty apartment feeling pure dread taking over him after the visions of his past crowded his sleep. They seem to only be getting worse, visions of who he could have been mirrored with the monster that he had become, and each time he woke it always seemed to be the exact same time. He looked over to the glowing alarm clock, one of the many new technologies he still was getting used to, and groaned in frustration that those same numbers shone. 4:24 am. How was it that his torturous nightmares could wake him at the same time each morning without fail? How was his hell ended at the same time no matter how many sleeping aids he used or medicines he was given? 

 

It had become almost routine for him now that when he woke at such a horrendous hour he would go for a run to clear his head just for a little while. His memories weren’t yet all there, still fragments of his mind he didn’t know or understand, and it seemed that some of the ‘training’ Hydra instilled in him wasn’t going to go away as easily as he had hoped. He hoped that tiring himself out throughout the whole day would wear his body out enough that he could sleep past that damn time but each time he was proven wrong. Even when he moved in with Steve he found that he just couldn’t wear his body out enough to keep him asleep.

 

A whole day moving furniture, building a new bed, making space for himself on the same floor at the ‘boy wonder’ as Tony had called him. He felt exhausted as he went to sleep only to jolt awake and turn to see that time. 4:24 am. He felt like breaking that clock but it seemed to be the only thing that was really his anymore.

 

He trained all day, woke up 4:24 am. He fought against a raging Hulk protecting some of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, woke up at 4:24 am. He tried taking extra sleeping pills, more than triple the recommended dose, woke up again at 4:24 am. He tried everything he could think of but it just didn’t work. This night terrors found him and dragged him out of his sleep. He didn’t know where to go, what to do, he felt drained and he wasn’t surprised when Steve asked him what was troubling him in his third week of living with the Avengers. He had almost began to fear seeing that damned time on the clock but it seemed he hadn’t thought of everything to help him through.

 

He sat talking with Steve, for what must have been hours, starting with what was troubling him and slowly moving on to memories that seemed to come to mind. It had been late afternoon when they had spoken and neither of them realised but it was now well past 2 am. Bucky doubted he would sleep well, if at all, yet for once he found himself waking in comfort, no screaming, no terror, with a pleasant memory of the scrawny Brooklyn desperate to prove himself. He looked over to the clock only to see it read 6 am.  


End file.
